fites_fictional_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Skaffolding/Pangaea: Power of each scale
This calculation will be based on the server of Pangaea, which is canon to the books meaning it can be scaled from. On the information segment of the server, it gives descriptions of the power of each role. That's what I'll be calculating now. I asked the creator and he said that the destruction refers to vaporization, I figured it's fine to get extra info on existing feats since it means he isn't just making new ones up to win fites. Also I'll be using vaporization of cement since we don't have a value for brick and it shouldn't make that much difference. Saint: Room Vaporizing Saints, the weakest level, can vaporize rooms. According to this source the average living room has an area of 319 square feet, which I think seems logical to use. Thickness of a brick wall is 0.065http://www.understandconstruction.com/walls.html metres. Room is pretty much a cube so there should be six sides (4 walls, floor and ceiling) which I will assume have the same dimensions. 319 feet^2 = 23.64 metres^2. 23.64 x 0.065 = 1.5366 M^3 for the volume of each wall. Multiply by six and we get 9.2196 M^3 for the total volume. 9.2196 M^3 = 9,219,600 cm^3. Vaporization of cement = 24,448.15 j/cc 9,219,600 x 24,448.15 = 225,402,163,740 joules. That's 53.87 Tons of TNT, or City Block Level Grit: House Vaporizing According to this source a house weighs between 160 and 200 thousand pounds. I'll use 180 as a mid-end. 180,000 / 2.2 = 81,818.2 kilograms. Density of cement = 2.7 g/cc so that gives us 30,303,037.04 cubic centimetres for the volume. Multiply by 24,448.15 and we get 740,853,195,010 joules. That's 177 Tons of TNT, or Multi City Block Level Sage: Building Vaporizing The Pangaea server is set primarily in a New-York style city, so I'll use this for building height, which gives us a median of 16. According to this source a building under 30 stories normally weighs 200 tons per floor. 16 floors = 3,200 tons = 1,600 M^3 = 1,600,000,000cc. 1,600,000,000 x 24,448.15 = 3.911704x 10^13 joules. That's 9.35 Kilotons or Town Level Gladiator: Skyscraper Vaporizing Average mass of a skyscraper is 225,000 tons Density of cement is 2.7 g/cc 225,000 tons = 225,000,000,000 grams. 225,000,000,000 / 2.7 = 83,333,333,333.3 cc. 83,333,333,333.3 x 24,448.15 = 2.0373458x 10^15 joules. That's 487 Kilotons, or Large Town Level Paragon: Multi Skyscraper Vaporizing I'm just going to assume "multi" means a minimum of three and multiply the Gladiator. 2.0373458x 10^15 x 3 = 9.1120374x 10^15 joules. That's 2.18 Megatons or Small City Level Fable: Vaporizing Small Towns A small town has an area of rougly 10,000 or less people. I'll be using a population density of 2,500 people/ Km^2 to get a rough estimate of 4 Km^2 as the area. This gives us 4,000,000 M^2. Assuming the "town" is as deep as the sewer pipes, which are 1.83 metres, and we get a volume of 7,320,000 M^3. Let's assume everyone lives in houses in groups of four, we get 2,500 houses to add on. 7,320,000,000,000 cc^3 x 24,448.15 = 1.79x 10^17 joules. That's 42,773 kilotons. Add 2,500 x 1.17 (yield for the Grit vaporizing a house) and we get 45,698 kilotons. That's City Level. Avatar: Vaporizing Large Towns Large Town has a population of 10-100 thousand so I'll use 55 as a mid-end. 55 is 5.5 times bigger than Small Time, so I'll multiply the result for that (45.698 megatons) by 5.5. This gives me 251.34 Megatons, or Mountain Level Demigod: Vaporizing half a city Using the New York setting, we can get the area as 34,490 Km^2 . Multiply this by the 1.83 metre depth and we get a volume of 63,116,700,000 M^3. 63,116,700,000 x 1,000,000 = 63,116,700,000,000,000 x 24,448.15 = 1.5430865x 10^21 joules. There are apparently 46,486 buildings in Manhatten, which is only 7% of new york's total. So we have 664,086 buildings in total. Since this is New York we can use the value from earlier for Sage Vaporizing buildings. 664,086 x 3.92 x 10^13 = 2.6032171x 10^19 joules. Add them together and we get 1.57 x 10^21 joules. That's 375 Gigatons, or Large Island Level Then we half it, since half a city and we get 187.5 Gigatons, still Large Island Level. EDIT New information says the city destruction incldues the subway layer with nothing left, using a depth of 55 metres instead of 1.83 gives (375 / 1.83 x 55) 11,271 gigatons of TNT for Deity, which is Country Level Demigod are 5,635 gigatons, or Small Country Level Deity: Vaporizing a city I already calced this above, only difference is Deity gets to use the full result- so 11,271 gigatons. Country Level Final Tally Saint: 8-B Grit: 8-A Sage: 7-C Gladiator: High 7-C Paragon: Low 7-B Fable:' 7-B' Avatar:' 7-A' Demigod: Low 6-B Deity: 6-B Category:Blog posts